Episode II: Nova
by Slim Shadow
Summary: The Soviet Union plans to create a powerful weapon by cloning Anubis to spread Communism throughout Earth and Mobius. Now, Robotnik is defending his creation's life while agreeing that she is a threat to be dealt with.
1. The Finding

**Episode II: Nova**

Chapter 1: The Finding

"Hey, Comrade, Take a look at this." One Cuban worker looked into the hallway of what was the Capital temple. That worker was mining in a massive stadium-like quarry for gems and coal, anything to fuel the economy of Communist Cuba. The date was June 17, 1977, in the middle of the Cold War. The Cuban miners all wanted to see the Temple for themselves. The quarry's marshal Pedro Felipez wanted to take a look.

"How did you find this, Comrade?" The marshal asked the worker.

"I was just doing my job, Comrade Felipez" answered the worker, "And the name is Humberto Ramirez, Comrade."

All of the hundreds of workers were meeting in the quarry's center nearing the work day's end. Pedro took the stand and spoke through a microphone so that it can be heard through loudspeakers. "Comrades, I am calling this meeting to address the issue of this ancient palace that we have discovered. One of our own comrades, Comrade Ramirez, has found it by only doing his job. I will like for him to stand up on stage."

Humberto ran up on stage and received applause from the workers. The marshal then said, "This is what Communism is all about, being a success with a nation that shares the same wage."

Humberto went back into the crowd and stood by. Pedro continued to speak, "This is a great day. This shows how much more history is in Cuba than those Yankees can think of. This will be a great day for Cubans and Communists, and I hope they can spy on this site and take a look at this wonderful piece of archaeology. I will take pictures of this and mail them over to Comrade Castro to make this no longer a quarry, but an archaeological dig."

With those last words, the crowd erupted into cheers. Soon after, the Cuban Communist party approved the archaeological site. This became a great dig for when they dug, they discovered a legend of three men with three different gifts, speed, power, and flight, combating armies of hounds alongside echidnas, hawks, hedgehogs, and many other creatures, to help defeat the leader of the hounds, Anubis. They also learned about the chaos emeralds' powers and how they got their way into the new world. It also came with a map of Egypt with Anubis's tomb and the golden chaos emerald. These walls telling of the story were photographed and sent to the Government. Fidel Castro and his government were thinking of whether to send the information to the Soviet Union, or to host an Egyptian archaeological dig of their own.

"But Comrades, are we even directly aligned with Egypt?" One of their members argued,

"The only country we are aligned with that is also aligned with Egypt is the Soviet Union."

"Yes, and what about our technology, Comrade Castro? We don't have enough technology to clone Anubis." another comrade argued.

After hours of debating, Fidel Castro came up with the safe conclusion to send all information to the Soviet Union to undergo an archaeological dig in Egypt.


	2. Egypt

**Chapter 2: Egypt**

"Are you the Soviet archaeologists?" asked the border guard.

"Yes, we are." answered the driver, "Do we have clearance to pass?"

"Yes, comrade, move right on ahead. The dig will be waiting for you at the Pyramids."

The date was December 19th, 1977. Arriving at Egypt was a Soviet truck containing a driver, a supervisor by the name of Nikolai Papizarov, two professional archaeologists, a surveyor, three workers, shovels, archaeological equipment, and food to last them the dig and the trip from home, to Cairo, then back. It also towed a giant industrial steam shovel which the crew called, "the Beast." All of the crew members were all appointed by the Soviet leader, Leonid Brezhnev himself. The truck made its stop near the Egyptian Pyramids, close to where the Egyptian Heroes once stood. The comrades took camp next to the archaeological dig. The surveyor marked the posts of which area to dig under. The Beast dug for quite a bit before all the area was in a hole. They built a stairway using the wood that they packed.

After five days of digging, excavating, and plenty of work for the same price, one night, one of the workers found something by the click of his shovel. It said to be Anubis's tomb. The archaeologists stepped in after that and brushed the dirt off of the roof of the so called tomb. The archaeologists were looking for chisels so they can separate the bricks. They chiseled the bricks away and discovered that the tomb has been covered in bars. With advanced planning, they sent down a welder. The bars were welded off easily. A volunteer worker was set into the hole where he had found the sarcophagus of Anubis.

He yells up to his fellow comrades, "I think the hole needs to be wider."

"Roger that, Comrade." The archaeologists chiseled and welded a bigger hole to lift the casket of Anubis. The archaeologists sent down an electric crane to lift Anubis up. The worker connected the corners of the sarcophagus to the pulley. He signaled to pull the casket out. Anubis' body was freed from its hidden tomb. The worker inside the tomb saw something underneath the tomb. It was a golden jewel, the Golden Chaos Emerald. The worker yelled out, "I found something else."

"What is it, comrade?" Papizarov got involved and yelled back.

"It's a golden jewel"

"Perfect!" The supervisor was excited to know that he found the golden emerald. "Grab it and get back onto solid ground."

As he was raised by the pulley, he carried the chaos emerald with him to solid ground lifting it up for his comrades to admire. It caught the eye of the eight workers who were astounded by the beauty of its golden lustre.

At that night, the eight celebrated victory. Papizarov stood up and made a speech, "This will be a great day for Communism and the Soviet empire. This dig will go long and far into the eventual spreading of the Communist society in this world, and into the other world. The power of Anubis is in _our_ hands."

The other seven cheered and they all drank a shot of celebratory vodka. Once daylight sprang, the Soviet mining crew used the Beast to rebury the tomb to make sure that nobody else will find it. They packed up and left Egypt to Moscow to present to Brezhnev Anubis' sarcophagus and the golden chaos emerald. They arrived at December 31st. After their work was reported, Brezhnev was pleased.

"I cannot believe you did this work in only five days." Brezhnev commented.

"Thank you, comrade." Papizarov responded. "My comrades did great work for you. They should deserve full pay."

"That they may receive." Brezhnev assured, "I will take this over, personally, to our best scientist to clone him. I will make sure that 1978 will be the year of Communism."

Brezhnev then began a journey through the Siberian tundra under military escort with his new friend, Anubis. The secret base was located deep into Siberia many kilometers away from any public roads. The people over there were welcoming Brezhnev and Anubis' casket into the secret laboratory which was constructed underground. The truck backed into the shipping area of the lab. The lab was filled with computers and tape drives. The Soviet military escorts accompanied Brezhnev as he was pushing the sarcophagus by a trolley. They entered the main room of the laboratory.

"Comrade Robotnik, I have another project for you."


	3. The Creation of Nova

**Chapter 3: The Creation of Nova**

Robotnik was surprised to see his leader inside his lab. "Comrade Brezhnev, I wasn't expecting you."

Doctor Grigory Robotnik, the Second, was the son of Grigory Robotnik, who has said to invent a combination of electric parts and limbs that he called the Robot in 1947. Partly because of the original meaning of its respected verb, and partly because of his name. Like his father, Grigory was interested in the sciences and was made a true genius by the Soviet government. They shared the same characteristics, fairly obese body, bald head, near-sighted, and a massive handlebar mustache. Characteristics that will move on from generation to generation.

"I have a question for you." Brezhnev asked, "Have you ever heard of Anubis?"

"The Egyptian god of the hounds?" Robotnik asked back.

"I sent you some photos the other day." Brezhnev pointed.

"You did,"

"They told the legend of three heroes who slain Anubis and buried him for all eternity. Eternity has come here. This is Anubis' casket."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to make a clone of Anubis to find a whole new world to spread the word of Communism."

"Yes, controlling the power of our golden jewel to go to the other world."

"Exactly."

"I will not fail you, Comrade."

Those were the last words to Brezhnev before he started working on his project. The mushy compounds of the casket had the smell of rotten flesh. All scientists put air filter masks on to prevent smelling the stench. Grigory Robotnik took a sample from the sarcophagus to debacterialize. An assistant took the sample and removed any bacterial impurities of the DNA sample. Now it was time to split the helixes. Robotnik split them by inserting a protein into the DNA code. It was now time for the breeding. After three years, the scientists discovered there was something wrong. The creature wasn't a hound at all. It was a blue female echidna. Her round face with dreads dripping down lower than her chest, her slender body with a white, furry crest covering her breasts, and her bare hands and feet were almost human like, considering the claws on each one of her fingers and toes, all on a four foot, nine inch frame.

Robotnik took a picture of what he had created. He was also puzzled on why it was an echidna instead of a hound. He sent the picture back over to Brezhnev with a letter. Robotnik demanded equipment for the project such as high technology steel shoes, and metal gloves similar to the ancient echidnas' two-spike knuckle design, yet, he wanted to be a glove rather than a mitt. As soon as he stamped it, he went to his newest project, her head stuck with pulsars in order to create memories with Soviet and communist propaganda, with Grigory being his father. Robotnik gave her a name, Nova.

After three months, Nova's equipment has been sent by guarded mail over to the secret lab. Robotnik put the objects into the embalming fluid containing Nova. Robotnik dressed the feet and hands of his creation with his newly gained accessories. They were all inscribed with the Soviet hammer and sickle and the Cyrillic inscribing of "Nova."

"I will like to call a meeting with all workers in this lab." Robotnik spoke into the microphone spreading his voice throughout the lab. All people met in Robotnik's lab, with Nova covered in a curtain. Robotnik made his speech, "Right in this lab is a creature cloned from Egyptian legend. This is not a clone of the species I wanted, but I can assure you, her power will be extraordinary. This experiment will go long ways into the spreading of the communist word. I bring to you, Nova!"

Robotnik uncovered the pod to reveal the blue echidna. Robotnik ordered to inject the stimulants into Nova. A needle came into the pod and injected Nova with stimulants to wake her up. He then drained the embalming liquid. Nova stood up and opened her eyes. The pod opened.


	4. Nova's Chain of Destruction

**Chapter 4: Nova's Chain of Destruction**

January 23rd, 1981 will be considered the day of the birth of Nova. Nova came out of the pod walking towards Grigory the Second who was waiting at the end of the lab. She was surrounded by Grigory's scientists, assistants, and guards armed with rifles. The echidna had constant moving eyes as if she was overwhelmed by her new environment. Grigory's first real words to Nova were, "Daughter."

"Father," Nova responded, "Where am I?"

"You are in my laboratory."

"I have been sleeping all this time while I have been learning all of your rules and your values?"

"You were a project for the Soviet Empire. Our leader, Brezhnev, wants to welcome you."

"He put me in this pod and gave me life just because I wanted to be just a weapon for him and his army?"

"Well, yes!" Just as Robotnik finished that last word, Nova ran up and choked the scientist.

"Just another tool, like those H-Bombs." Nova yelled to him.

After that, a shot was heard. Nova released the choke and looked back. A guard wanted to shoot at him. Grigory the Second ran out the door. After that, gunfire was engaged in the lab. Scientists were getting out of the lab quickly. After the guards fired at Nova, they noticed that she was not shot. She had closed hands in front of her, and when she released them, bullets come falling to the ground. Then she started punching and throwing the guards to quickly and furiously knock the guards out. Then she headed down the corridor to find something. She was looking at a steel safe at the corner of the hallway. She punched it open to find the Golden Chaos Emerald. Robotnik was standing by when he saw her take the chaos emerald. She grabbed the chaos emerald and absorbed its power. Robotnik called for more guards, and they came down the other part of the hallway in a hurry. Nova noticed a vent above her and she jumped into it. After crawling through the vents, she was outside in the Siberian tundra.

She saw Grigory make a run for it in his car. The echidna stared into the distance where twenty tanks were coming towards her. The tanks were going the opposite direction of Grigory. The tanks opened up a route for the scientist, and let him pass through. It became one echidna versus twenty tanks. One tank fired at Nova and exploded right in front of her. All of the tank operators thought it was a direct hit, until the echidna was found walking unscaved, smiling. Nova then ran to the tank and bent its turret cannon. The tank tried to fire but it was no use. The tank was blown into heavy bits. Another tank was approaching Nova. She ran to it and punched the tank, flipping it high in the air onto its back. More tanks were approaching Nova. Nova was destroying tank after tank until Nova found herself trapped in a hexagon of tanks. She knew she was in trouble. When the tanks fired at her, she performed chaos control and disappeared. All six tanks were blasted by themselves. it was only a matter of minutes until all the tanks were destroyed. It will seem hopeless to get this genetic experiment under control.

Meanwhile, Grigory Robotnik the Second caught a military flight to Moscow to inform Brezhnev of what happened. While he was flying, he collected his thoughts, "What happened to my Anubis clone? This should have been our greatest weapon in this war. It has turned out to be a big threat against communism. I don't know what has gone wrong. It was supposed to be a greyhound-like creature, but why was it an echidna? And why was it blue instead of the basic red on the tablets? I need to meet with my most valuable comrades to find out. But wait, there is a big concern for my country. What if the Yankees find out about my creation that I made? I do not want anyone harming her, even my own comrades. She is as human as anyone on this earth. She is just trouble minded. Please, someone, give me an idea so that I can stop a globe threatening creature so that no one will get harmed. I must get some sleep to get these things off my mind."

He went into the cots on the plane to have some rest for the planning.


	5. Endgame

**Chapter 5: Endgame**

"You cannot nuke my creation!" Robotnik yelled out inside the Soviet Secretariat. "It might not be human, but it has feelings like a human. It feels emotions."

One debater in the house made a point, "What if we don't nuke it? As we speak, this monster is killing our troops. We cannot lose many more comrades over an echidna."

"What about the Test Ban Treaty?" one made a counterpoint, "We cannot let the Yankees find out about Nova."

"Hold on a second!" Robotnik yelled out in preparation for a rebuttal, "I have a family myself, I have a beautiful wife, a nice daughter and son, and I would accept Nova into my family, if she didn't find out about what we had on our tape drives about our power and what we have. Nova is such an innocent girl, she just needed some care and love, something that science never gives or measures. I will understand that she is a threat. We must control her, not destroy her. She is as human as all of us here." Robotnik wept a tear and left the debating room. With further debating and planning, The Soviet government came up with a plan to save the Soviet Union and the world from destruction.

They called off the tanks in Siberia and a chopper flew into the battleground. The ground was littered with tanks and destroyed comrades. The chopper flew in and was trying to find the blue echidna. There she was, ahead in the distance near the horizon. The helicopter flew in and was aiming right towards her. On the passenger seat was Grigory, seeing the plan unfold first hand. The chopper aimed, and fired the missile, This was it, if it missed, Nova will live another day. If the missile will hit, it will stop the torture. Nova wanted to punch the missile away. The missile exploded and froze everything in sight. They loaded a missile full of liquid nitrogen. Nova was cryogenically frozen in the middle of the Siberian desert. The chopper made a landing near the experiment. It seemed like a three-dimensional photograph. Nova the Echidna with a look of fatigue in her eyes and face, punching a miniature missile. Robotnik wanted some final words. "Nova, We could have been a great partnership, I once considered you my daughter, but you were too rebellious and sensitive. You are a very strong creature. That's why I must leave you." The Scientist ordered Nova to be cut out of the ice and placed into the stasis pod which where she came from.

When Grigory went outside, he discovered nobody out there except for two men, An African coloured man with a black suit with a navy blue shirt and tie. He had also black pants and shoes. The other person was wearing the same uniform, but he was White. The Black person wanted to talk to Robotnik.

"Who are you?" Grigory asked.

"My name is Agent James Morgan, FBI." the African responded. "We were watching you for this last little while." The Caucasian repeated everything that he said in Russian

"Do not worry, I know how to speak English." Grigory interrupted. "Tell me, How much do you know about Nova?"

"More than you think." James answered, "We got photos from a U2 spyplane saying that Cuba discovered some history that could lead to a possible threat. We sent in spies to take photos inside the ruins. As it turns out, we have found out about Anubis. We also went to Egypt to discover Anubis' tomb to find out something that you did not know." James showed Grigory of a photograph of hieroglyphs depicting the locks of hedgehog, echidna, every creature that helped in the killing of Anubis into the sarcophagus.

"Wait a second," Robotnik was shocked when he saw the picture, "The DNA of all the creatures that helped out in the cause put their DNA in the sarcophagus, and after five thousand years of melding and inbreeding, it became a genetic mix-and-match of DNA code." 

"Exactly, Mr. Robotnik. You catch on quick."

"Thank you, but why did you want to talk to me?"

"I am here to make you an offer. With all of this Nova stuff going on, this will be considered a threat to American society."

"It was also a threat to Soviet society as well."

"Exactly, but the point is that I want you to have a lot of thought into it, and I want to ask you, to defect from the Soviet Union. I know you have a wife named Alexandra, two kids named Kasandra and Gerald, they will come to the United States as well."

"That will be great, but where can I work?"

"There has been a recent void to an underground lab of our own. We want you to fill it. We want you to work in Area 51."

"I thought that was only American myth. Why did you tell me about such a secret base?"

"Simple, you were a part of a secret base as well, If you don't accept this offer, Nova will be in the eyes of all America and the free world. If you do, Nova will become our little secret."

Robotnik thought for a while and answered, "You have yourself a deal."

And so ends a tale within the walls of Communism. Grigory and his family left the compounds of the Soviet Union to leave a life in America, leaving a secret Soviet project to take on a secret American project, Even though he didn't lose his habit of calling his assistants, "Comrades", he was still a wonderful addition to Area 51. His son, Gerald, became a graduate of the Area 51 Secret Academy, in the year of 1991, where few graduated because of its secrecy, and so lived on the Robotniks, a new life under a new ground.


End file.
